To Get The Girl
by Agent Henry
Summary: Sequel to Wagers. Draco and Theo think Blaise can't get a girl and Blaise is determined to prove them wrong. But the girl he wants may not be as easy to get as he thought. BZ/GW DM/HG TN/PP HP/LL RW/LB


**A/N: Hey, everyone! Welcome to my new story, _To Get The Girl_, which is the sequel to _Wagers_. I hope you all enjoy this as much as you enjoyed _Wagers_ and please review to tell me what you think!**

"Can I ask a random question?"

Blaise's question was followed by simultaneous 'sures' and Blaise, who was in the middle, turned left to Draco then right to Theo before looking back up to the ceiling. "Why are we lying upside down on the couch?"

The three boys were, as Blaise had pointed out, lying upside down on the couch in the Heads common room, their feet dangling over the top. "I don't know," Draco admitted. "But I have to get up."

"Yeah," Theo agreed. "I'm getting really dizzy." He swung his legs forward and somersaulted to the floor and stood up straight, followed by Blaise. "Whoa, head rush."

Draco swung his legs to the side so he was now lying on the couch. "Hey!" Blaise protested.

Draco just shrugged, "my couch, my dorm, my rules."

Blaise glared and walked with Theo to the two chairs and changed the subject, "can you believe we're actually graduating next week. We won't be coming back here in September."

"I know, it's strange," said Theo, "I think I'm gonna miss this place."

"You think?"

"OK, I will."

"We're leaving as completely different people to when we came," Draco said, sitting up. "I'm leaving this school with Hermione Granger as my girlfriend. It will be a year in August."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot," Theo grinned at his friend. "You're with Hermione. I'm with Daphne."

"Harry's with Luna Lovegood," Draco added.

"Yeah…wait, what?" Blaise asked.

"Harry's going out with Luna; he has been for a couple of months now. Where've you been, Blaise?" Theo laughed.

"I thought he was going out with Ginny again?"

"Not since sixth year, Hermione said they talked about it and realised they were better off as friends," Draco explained.

Blaise sighed, "I'm the only single guy."

"Yeah, and it will remain that way for quite a while," Theo told him.

"What makes you say that?" Blaise asked.

"One week till graduation," Theo reminded him. "All the girls in sixth and seventh, the girls that are appropriate for you to date, are too busy getting ready for the graduation party that night. Plus, most of them are in relationships anyway. The one's who aren't, are either not interested in dating or emotionally damaged."

"You have a very low opinion of girls, don't you Theodore?" Draco stated. He just shrugged.

"If I want a girl, I can get a girl," Blaise boasted. "Graduation won't get in the way of that!"

"You think you can get a girl?" Blaise nodded. "In the whole seven years you been to this school, you have only been with two girls; Pansy and some girl from Ravenclaw and they asked you. You cannot get a girl."

"Yes, I can!"

Theo turned to Draco, "do you think he can?"

Draco grinned, knowing where this was going, "I don't know."

"I can, I'll prove it." As soon as Blaise said those words, he instantly regretted them when he saw his friends' smirks grow wider.

"OK," Theo agreed. "Prove it. It's Sunday today; you have until Saturday night to get your girl, the night before graduation. If you get your girl, we'll never talk bad about you and your love life again."

"And if I don't?"

"It's all you'll hear," Draco told him.

Blaise wondered if he could really do it. Could he get a girl in six days? Would he risk trying just so his friends would stop their teasing? What if he couldn't? He would never hear the end of it. But Blaise was determined to prove that he could get a girl in six days; he knew he could, he was in Slytherin for a reason.

"I get to pick the girl," Blaise told them.

"Which means you already have a girl in mind," Draco said.

Blaise nodded, "I know exactly which girl."

The three boys nodded once and shook hands, officially starting their new bet. "Deal."


End file.
